The love of a Little coward
by Veintiocho
Summary: "El amor era una guerra, e Itachi odiaba las batallas". No straighshota. Leve insinuación de MinaIta. ONESHOT.


_Naruto Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto_  
|**N**otes: Leve insinuación de MinaIta. No straighshota.  
|**W**arning: Nothing.

* * *

_**{**__The love of a Little coward__**}  
**_By **Veintiocho**

Itachi hundió los dedos con fuerza en el pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos, apretándolo contra su pecho, donde su infantil corazón palpitaba débilmente. Trago pesadamente, levantando la vista hasta la parte más alta de la torre que se erguía poderosamente frente a él.

Se sonrojó, como cuando los ojos añiles del Hokage se enfocaban en los suyos, y una brillante sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Era en esos momentos en los que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y sentía traviesas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

"_Hokage-sama…"_

Más movido por la necesidad que por la razón, se aproximó a paso lento hacia la torre, sin despegar la vista de los ojos color cielo que continuaban fijos en él. Cerca y más cerca, el susurró de su voz haciendo eco en sus oídos y sus sentimientos bullendo dentro de su corazón.

—¿A donde crees que vas, I-ta-chi-kun?

El largo cabello escarlata resbalando por sus hombros, los traviesos ojos azules observándolo desde arriba y la sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro de la mujer que se había convertido en la antagonista de su historia.

—Kushina-san… —tragó grueso, ocultando el pergamino detrás de su cuerpo, asustado de que la ruidosa mujer lo viese y se topase con sus sentimientos infantiles plasmados en aquel papel—. Yo… quiero ver a Hokage-sama.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes entrar a la torre, '_ttebane_ —advirtió con voz cantarina—. Además, el Hokage está trabajando y no necesita que un mocoso lo moleste.

—No… no voy a molestarlo. —aseguró ofendido. La mujer rió divertida, apoyándose en sus rodillas para poder ver a los ojos al moreno. La expresión serena en el rostro de Itachi, el sonrojo en su rostro y la seguridad en su mirada hicieron más que evidente sus intenciones. El dulce amor juvenil que ella en su momento no había podido experimentar.

Le daba un poco de envidia(1).

—Solo hay una forma en la que te dejaran entrar a la torre y podrás estar cerca de él. — La mujer se irguió, apoyando las manos en sus caderas—. Si te conviertes en un ninja.

—¿Un ninja? –El menor bajó la vista a sus pies, temeroso, recordando las violentas escenas que había tenido que presenciar un año atrás, cuando la guerra ninja continuaba y los tiempos de paz parecían lejanos. Arrugó la nariz, el simple olor a sangre le repugnaba—. Yo… —apretó los párpados—. No puedo… (2)—soltó en un susurro, recibiendo una respuesta que lo congeló.

—¿Y así quieres estar cerca de él? ¿Alguien tan débil y cobarde como tú? ¡Ha!—regañó la pelirroja, levantando la voz, logrando que el menor cerrara los ojos, temeroso—. ¡Minato no necesita eso '_ttebane_!

—¡Yo no soy cobarde! —soltó el moreno, levantando el mentón, sin importarle que las lágrimas pugnasen por escapar de sus ojos—. Ni tampoco débil…

Kushina no contestó, y permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. El sol empezaba a ocultarse tras la piedra donde se encontraban esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages, e Itachi se percató de lo tarde que se hacía. Estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus pies y alejarse, pero un golpe sobre su frente lo detuvo. Un suave "duele" escapó de sus labios, y sus ojos oscuros, brillantes por las lágrimas, se encontraron con la mirada profunda de la mujer, enmarcada en largas pestañas tupidas.

Nunca se había percatado de lo guapa que era.

—Los ninjas protegemos a las personas. —la mujer se señaló a si misma, sonriendo con orgullo—. Yo protegeré a Minato, ¿y tú?

Itachi parpadeó, entendiendo por primera vez la razón por la que su padre se había convertido en un ninja.

"_Los ninjas protegemos a las personas."_

—Yo también… ¡yo protegeré a Hokage-sama!

La mujer volvió a reír, golpeando sus pantalones para sacudirse el polvo. Se giró sobre sus pies, caminando hacía la torre. Itachi la observó alejarse, sintiendo algo de respeto al verla enfundada en la chaqueta color verde oscuro que utilizaban los ninjas.

—Estaré esperando por el momento en el que nos enfrentemos, _pequeña comadreja_.

* * *

|**F**inal Notes:

(1) Kushina siempre había sido un marimacho, así que dudo que escribir cartas de amor y declararsele a alguien es algo que hubiese hecho. -hasta que conoció a Minato- xD

(2)Quedó muy claro lo pacífico que era Itachi como para decidir ser un ninja, y hasta antes del nacimiento de Sasuke me preguntaba… ¿qué lo habría animado a convertirse en uno? De esa idea salió el oneshot uwu

Y ya, que me gustan como rivales.

¿Comentarios :'3?


End file.
